Letting Go
by The DI
Summary: Tristan POV. Thoughts on Rory GilmoreHayden


AN: I don't own Gilmore Girls. The CW network proudly boasts that.

Tristan POV:

I decided to do some spring cleaning in my childhood bedroom recently. While cleaning I stumbled across my Chilton yearbook from sophomore year. It called to me and I knew exactly what page to turn to. There she was, her 16 year old self frozen in time. Beautiful with her chestnut brown hair and gorgeous bright blue eyes. I wonder what she looks like now. I haven't seen her since the night of Romeo and Juliet when I told her my fate. My jackass of a father sent me to military school, but I didn't want to leave without wishing my Juliet a fond farewell. That bagboy boyfriend stood in the corner spying on us while I was talking. Of course I made some dumbass comment to her about him and left, using her nickname. Oh what was that nickname–MARY. Oh she was such a Mary, but then again the quiet ones were always the loudest and kinkiest. I really wish I had a chance with her.

I have been thinking a lot about her recently. The last party I went to I had the pleasure of meeting her mother. Man what a spitfire. She recognized me from her daughter's descriptions from 7 years ago. Why she called me "Bible Boy" I will never know. She told me how Mary was doing and what life was like post-Chilton. As she left, she told me to read a book by LL Danes and that it was amazing.

The next morning I woke up and got the newspaper. As I read deeper a headline caught my eye:

_**Gilmore-Hayden, Huntzberger heirs to wed**_

_Lorelai Gilmore-Danes & Christopher Hayden along with Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger join together in celebration of the engagement of their children Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Elias Huntzberger. The wedding is to be held in the town square of Stars Hollow, Connecticut with the reception at the widely acclaimed Dragonfly Inn, on December 20, 2009 at 7:30pm._

I was more than shocked to read that. Not only was Mary a Gilmore, she's a Hayden too. She's richer than me. And to have snagged Logan Huntzberger. He's a classier version of me. Shit, they'll be the richest people in the Hartford elite.

I went into the local Barnes and Nobles to pick up the book Mary wrote, which was entitled Memoirs of an Heiress. When I got there it looked like there was a book reading and signing going on. When I saw the author, I saw gorgeous curly brown hair and I knew it was her. Not wanting her to see me I quickly wrote a note and handed it to one of the workers and I ran to a spot where I could see her, but she couldn't see me. He quickly handed it to her and she read it:

_Rory-_

_Congratulations on the success of your memoirs and your recent engagement._

_I'm sorry for all that I said and did to you in Chilton._

_Good luck with everything._

_Goodbye...Mary_

_Tristan Dugrey_

She looked up and I saw that she was smiling. I'm glad that I gave her and myself some closure by apologizing for my behavior in high school. I left right away, not being seen. As I got to my car I realized that I wasn't looking for friendship or a chance to be with her, but to help ease the memories and being able to move on and find a girl that is right for me to be with forever. When I got home I saw that I got an invitation to the Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger wedding extravaganza. Being in Hartford high society, I shouldn't have been shocked to have received this, but I was.

December rolls around and I prepare for the journey to Stars Hollow for the biggest wedding of my lifetime. As I reached the gazebo I could see a throng of the richest men in the country with a looming ring of smoke above their heads. Then all of a sudden the "Wedding March" starts and there she was, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden looking stunning in her white wedding dress. I look towards the front and there stood Logan with Colin and Finn. You could see the gleam of love from his eyes. I want that. The emotion of love. I couldn't have that with Rory, so I must try it with someone else. I really hope I could get that soulmate aspect like Rory and Logan have. The ceremony runs pretty fast and the crowd glides towards the Dragonfly for a huge party. I stepped inside to hand over my gift without being noticed. As I left the party I quickly looked back and watched the couple read my note:

_Dear Rory and Logan,_

_Congratulations on getting married. _

_I wish you both the best of luck in your future_

_Have a mind-blowing honeymoon._

_Logan-tell Colin and Finn I say Hi_

_Mare-Don't let Paris know I was here, she'll rip me a new one for not talking to her._

_I hope one day I'll find a soulmate just like the two of you have. I can see the love in your eyes._

_You two are very lucky._

_Congrats again_

_Tristan Dugrey._

And with that, Rory Gilmore became a faded memory. I could finally let go.


End file.
